Poles and Such and Such
by RAMI-ZenigataPWNS
Summary: Russia has put a flag on the North Pole, and Canada isn't very pleased about it. Involves; Russia being Russia, and maybe some Russia/Canada if you tilt your head...


A little something I did for the Hetalia Kink Meme on LiveJournal. It's not very kinky though. Kinda Stupid too, but... Yeah, whatever.  
If you have not heard about it already, then I will inform you.  
Russia (The actual country in this case) placed a small plastic Russian Flag at the bottom of the ocean in the Arctic. Canadains, who basically thought they had a claim on it, were a bit peeved.

Disclaimer; Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

"It is nice, Da?" The other smiled, looking down at the hole in the ice. What they could faintly see at the bottom of the quickly re-freezing water, was the reason the two were out in such a bitterly cold place. The younger nation shook his head, in a disbelieving sort of way. This was… So… Unnecessary! When he was called to the Artic by Russia, he had assumed that the meeting was going to be a bit more important. Alas, when he had arrived, Russia was standing near the fresh cut hole in the ice, holding a small Russian flag. Canada as going to ask what he was doing, but was seriously distracted and alarmed when Russia dived into the hole.

He stood there for a few moments, completely bamboozled. Russia had just jumped in the Arctic ocean. Russia had just Jumped. In. The. Arctic. Ocean. Now there was a smart idea if you ever saw one, jumping in a hole in the ice like a seal… FOR NO APPARENT REASON! The Russian surfaced, that ever cheerful grin on his now blue lips. He laughed, pulling himself out of the hole, Canada's face was about as Priceless as driving the Zambonie. But when the bigger country shivered, Canada went into action. Handing the Russian the towels that weren't far away from the hole. Canada had urged the other to follow him back to his very northern cabin, but the other stood before the hole defiantly. Canada was weary to stand beside him, for fear of being pushed in the frigid water, but he did anyways.

Finally he saw what all the hub-bub was about, the flag that Russia had dived in the hole with, was now proudly at the bottom of the sea. Which bring us back to were we started.

Canada looked at Russia, the other's face was blue with cold, even though you couldn't tell with his sunny expression. The water on his skin was starting to freeze, and Canada urged him to go to the cabin once again. "C-Come on Ivan, it's f-freezing out here…" His voice was not shaking in fear, it was shaking because of the cold.

But Ivan looked at him, that intimidating look on his face, though his voice was still light and childish. "Matthew is going to say it is nice, yes?" He asked, his eyes boring into Canada, with an intensity that did not belong with the cold of the North Pole. If he had been a less compassionate man, Matthew might have said no, and left. But since that was going against almost everything Canadian, he finally let out a meek, "s-sure." At long last the other followed him away from the hole in the ice, back to the Cabin to heat up. Canada was thankful that the walk wasn't far, but was nervous to have the Russian in his domicile. But the Russian seemed quietly content, as he entered the Canadian's cabin.

Canada fussed about, putting on the kettle, giving Russia blankets, turning up the heater, and building a fire, almost all at the same time. He shooed the older nation into another room, telling him to change out of his wet clothes. Ivan's quietness was slowly unnerving Matthew, as if he was expecting something to happen, any second now. The younger male caught his sigh of relief, was Russia was finally out of sight. What was the older man expecting? He thought about the flag, as took the whistling kettle, off the burner. Wait a gosh darn hockey loving second… Ivan had put a flag… On the North Pole. Of course! He was claiming it! And that is why he expected Canada to have more of a reaction, because he had claimed the North Pole.

Wait another gosh darn hockey loving second, the North Pole was Canada's, wasn't it?! The thought irked the blonde, why was Russia going around claiming things that didn't belong to him? He fumed slightly at the thought, I mean, seriously! Canada was contemplating throwing the Russian out of his cabin, when the door to the other room opened. Ivan was wrapped in was seemed to be five blankets, and he his smile slightly widened at the other's annoyance. The bigger nation plopped himself in the space between the heater and fire place. The blue on his lips was nearly gone.

Canada bristled with a slight anger, as Russia smiled. The smug little hoser! _Oh yeah, steal the North Pole, and the gloat about it?! _Canada thought fiercely, bringing over the two mugs of tea._ I should really tell him off! Yeah! Show his what Canadians are made of! _He was about to totally chew out Russia, but the other spoke first. This both caught him off guard, and made him forget what he was about to say.

"Are you still cold? Come under the blankets, yes?" Ivan asked, though it didn't really sound like a question. Canada coughed, choking back his surprise. Had he really just asked that? What in the world was this guy on!? He shook his head politely, taking a sip of tea, before trying to talk again.

"Ivan, about the flag, I am not very please about th-" He was cut off once again by his companion.

"Come under the blankets, and we will talk, ya?" Although he was still smiling, he looked a lot more menacing to the Canadian. Canada coughed again, a slight flush coming to his cheeks. He could see in the other room, where Russia's clothes were laying on the bed. From that he could rightly assume that the other was either naked, or close to being so. He wasn't inclined to find out. He set the mugs on the coffee table, but kept his distance from the man on the floor. Crossing his arms, trying to look courageous, despite how he felt. "I'm serious, I should be the one who has the north pole." He barely managed the sentence without stuttering. This would have been so much easier if it was Alfred his was talking to… Well, as long as Alfred didn't have a chainsaw or something like that. Even with Canada's strong words, Russia looked unfazed.

"I am being serious too. I will ask a last time. You will come under the blankets?" His gaze was getting harder to defy, Canada felt like he was going to break under it at any moment. But he steeled his worries a last time, making his voice audible through sheer will.

"Please hear me out! I mean, for the sake of the kids. Canada's postal code is H0H0H0, which is Canadian, which means Santa is Canadian, and it really feeling like you are just claiming something that is a part of me and I… I…" Canada's words came out in a rapid fire, so fast that they were nearly intangible. Would Russia even know what a postal code was? Holy Hockey sticks! What if he had offended the other? He continually heard from America that Russia wasn't a beat would want to dance to, and he felt worried that he may be finding out that first hand. He took a shaky step back, letting out a small meep as Russia stood. He walked toward Canada, who backed up until he was pressed against the island in the kitchenette. He closed his eyes, waiting for any pain that may come.

But he was thoroughly surprised when he felt the other's hands undoing his jacket. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, game over man! Lost in a shoot out to Tampa Bay! It's all over!_ Canada thought wildly, trying not to think about what the other was going to do to him. He kept his eyes shut, as his clothing fell away from his body. He was starting to shiver and shake, but the time he was down to his maple leaf boxers. But to his surprise, Ivan wasn't being violent. Matthew opened his eyes, experimentally, just as he was pulled under the blankets, being held against the other's chest. The Russian pulled him along until they were back on the floor in between the heater and the fire place.

"There, you may be speaking now." Ivan proclaimed, resting his chin on Matthew's head, his arms clamped around the other, so prevent escape. Speaking was probably the last thing on his mind, as the Canadian struggled to remember how to breathe. At least he now knew that Ivan still had some form of undergarment on. It was a comforting thought for a suffocating-ly not comfortable position. "W-why did you…"

"I cannot hear you~~"

"W-why did you take off my…"

"You need to be speaking louder~~""Why did you take me clothes off!?" Canada finally yelped, seriously not digging his surrounding. Even if it was pleasantly warm, it still freaked him out. Ivan looked into the fire, his face was calm, as if he didn't have a nearly naked Canadian in his grip."Sharing body heat would be a problem if I didn't, ja~?" He said, and Matthew could feel the vibrations of the other's speech in his skull. It sent tingles down his back. He squirmed in the grasp feebly, before moving on to his next topic.

"And about the--" Damn, it was like he was cursed to be unable to finish a sentence. What a strange curse…

"You are thinking the North Pole is a part of you, yes?" Ivan asked, though it sounded rhetorical. He seemed to be amused by something, and Matthew could not be bother to ask what. "And I am claiming it, thus I am claiming part of you. Is that what is bothering you so much? Or maybe I should claim a different part of you?"

This time, Matthew was sure it was better to just stay quiet.


End file.
